The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling information processing system, including, for example, a plurality of portable information processing apparatuses capable of wireless communication with each other.
Conventionally, a system has been known that automatically executes communication when information processing apparatuses come close to each other. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-28103 discloses a system in which exchange conditions are verified by game devices communicating with each other, and when the exchange conditions are met, game data designated for exchange are exchanged between the game devices.
In the system described above, by the exchanging process, the game data designated for exchange can be exchanged only when a game application program (hereinafter also simply referred to as an application or an app) is executed by the portable devices with each other. Such exchange has been impossible between game devices playing different game applications.
The present invention was made to solve such a problem, and its object is to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling information processing system, that can provide, no matter whether an application is being executed or not, data usable by the application to another information processing apparatus.
According to a first aspect, the present invention provides an information processing system including a plurality of application programs and a plurality of portable information processing apparatuses capable of selectively executing the application programs, wherein each of the information processing apparatuses includes a memory storing in a first area data usable by at least one application program among the plurality of application programs, as supply data to another information processing apparatus, a communication unit for wireless communication with another information processing apparatus, and a data transmission/reception control unit, for transmitting the supply data stored in the memory to another information processing apparatus and receiving supply data stored in the said another information processing apparatus, using the communication unit, no matter whether the application program is being executed or not.
According to the first aspect, no matter whether the application program is being executed by the portable game machine as the information processing apparatus, the received supply data stored in the first area of the memory is transmitted to another information processing apparatus, and the supply data stored in the said another information processing apparatus is received, using the communication unit. Specifically, using a wireless communication module 38, communication with another game machine is established, the exchange data stored in a slot SL of an exchange data saving area 80 is transmitted to the said another game machine, and the exchange data from the said another game machine is received, no matter whether the application program is being executed or not. Therefore, it is possible to exchange the exchange data regardless of execution/non-execution of the application program, and the exchange data can be readily exchanged.
Preferably, according to a second aspect, the information processing apparatus stores the received supply data stored in another information processing apparatus usable by at least one application program of the plurality of application programs, received by the data transmission/reception control unit, in a second area of the memory.
According to the second aspect, in the second area of the memory, the received supply data stored in another information processing apparatus, usable by at least one of a plurality of application programs, is stored. Therefore, the exchange data received from another game machine is stored in a received data saving area 82, and the exchange data can be used in a corresponding application held by the own game machine. This adds zest to the application using the exchange data.
Preferably, according to a third aspect, the information processing apparatus further includes a processing unit selectively executing the plurality of application programs. The application program causes the processing unit to execute a process for storing data usable by the application program, in the first area of the memory as supply data.
Preferably, according to a fourth aspect, the supply data is stored in the first area of the memory in a state allowing identification of the application program related to the supply data.
Preferably, according to a fifth aspect, the information processing apparatus further includes a processing unit selectively executing the plurality of application programs. The application program causes the processing unit to execute a process for storing data usable by the application program, in the first area of the memory in a state allowing identification of the application program of its own, as supply data.
According to the third to fifth aspects, the application program causes the processing unit to execute a process for storing the data usable by the application program as supply data, in the memory. Therefore, while an application program is being executed in a game machine, it is possible to store the exchange data in data saving area 80. By way of example, it is possible to store the exchange data in relation to an event of the game, which adds zest to the storage of exchange data.
Preferably, according to a sixth aspect, the information processing apparatus further includes a processing unit selectively executing the plurality of application programs. A first application program of the plurality of application programs causes the processing unit to execute a process for storing data usable by the first application program as a first supply data in a first area of the memory. A second application program of the plurality of application programs causes the processing unit to execute a process for storing data usable by the second application program as a second supply data in the first area of the memory.
According to the sixth aspect, the application program causes the processing unit to execute a process for storing data usable by the first and second application programs, as first and second supply data, in the memory. Therefore, it is possible to have exchange data of a plurality of application programs stored in exchange data saving area 80, which adds zest to the storage of exchange data.
Preferably, according to a seventh aspect, the memory stores the plurality of application programs, and has areas used respectively by the plurality of application programs allocated.
According to the seventh aspect, a plurality of application programs are stored in the memory. Therefore, it is possible to provide storage areas as an internal application saving area and an exchange data saving area, in one saving data memory 34. Since one memory is used in place of separate memories, the layout area for the memory can be reduced.
Preferably, according to an eighth aspect, the information processing apparatus further includes a processing unit selectively executing the plurality of application programs. The application program causes the processing unit to execute a process for storing the supply data based on the application data stored in the memory, in a first area of the memory.
According to the eighth aspect, the application program causes the processing unit to execute the process for storing, in the memory, the supply data based on the application data stored in the memory. Therefore, items, character data and the like obtained by the user in the game as application data can be used as the exchange data, which adds zest to the storage of exchange data.
Preferably, according to a ninth aspect, the information processing apparatus determines, at the time of execution of an application program by the information processing apparatus, whether or not supply data of the corresponding application program has been received, and if it is determined that the supply data of the corresponding application program has been received, reads the received supply data of the corresponding application program.
Preferably, according to a tenth aspect, the information processing apparatus further includes a processing unit selectively executing the plurality of application programs. The application program causes the processing unit to execute a process for determining, at the time of execution of the application program, whether or not supply data of the corresponding application program has been received, and if it is determined that the supply data of the corresponding application program has been received, to execute a process for reading the received supply data of the corresponding application data.
According to the ninth and tenth aspects, when the application program is executed, the information processing apparatus determines whether or not the supply data of the corresponding application program is received, and if it is determined that the supply data of the corresponding application program is received, it reads the supply data of the corresponding application program. Therefore, when the application program is executed, it is possible to determine whether the exchange data usable by the corresponding application program is received in the received data saving area 82, and if received, it is possible to read and use the exchange data. This adds zest to the application program using the exchange data.
Preferably, according to an eleventh aspect, when communication becomes possible with another information processing apparatus, the data transmission/reception control unit executes a process for establishing connection by wireless communication with the said another information processing apparatus.
Preferably, according to a twelfth aspect, a plurality of supply data are stored in a first area of the memory. The data transmission/reception control unit transmits each of the plurality of supply data when connection with another information processing apparatus is established.
According to the eleventh and twelfth aspects, the data transmission/reception control unit transmits each of the plurality of supply data, when connection with another information processing apparatus is established. Therefore, each of the exchange data stored in a plurality of slots SL of exchange data saving area 80 can be transmitted when connection is established. Thus, the exchange data can be collectively exchanged, and hence, exchange of exchange data can readily be executed.
Preferably, according to a thirteenth aspect, based on comparison between attribute information of supply data stored in a first area of the memory and attribute information of supply data stored in a first area of the memory of another information processing apparatus, using the communication unit, the data transmission/reception control unit transmits the supply data stored in the first area of the memory to the said another information processing apparatus and receives the supply data stored in the first area of the memory of the said another information apparatus.
Preferably, according to a fourteenth aspect, identification data for identifying each application program is set for each supply data. Based on comparison between the identification data of supply data stored in a first area of the memory and the identification data of supply data stored in a first area of the memory of another information processing apparatus, if the identification data match, the data transmission/reception control unit transmits the supply data corresponding to the matched identification data stored in the first area of the memory to the said another information processing apparatus, and receives the supply data corresponding to the matched identification data stored in the first area of the memory of the said another information processing apparatus.
According to the thirteenth and fourteenth aspects, based on the comparison between the attribute information (identification data) of the supply data and the attribute data (identification data) of the supply data stored in the first area of the memory of another information processing apparatus, the supply data stored in the first area is transmitted to another information processing apparatus and the supply data stored in the said another information processing apparatus is received. If compared pieces of application identification information related to the exchange data match, it is possible to recognize that the exchange data correspond to the same application. Thus, by exchanging the exchange data corresponding to the same application, it is possible to add zest to the exchange of exchange data.
Preferably, according to a fifteenth aspect, the communication unit executes a comparing process in accordance with a comparing method designated for the identification data of the supply data, among a preset plurality of comparing methods, on the identification data of the supply data stored in the first area of the memory and the identification data of the supply data stored in the first area of the memory of the said another information processing apparatus.
According to the fifteenth aspect, the communication unit executes the comparing process in accordance with the designated method of comparison, among the plurality of preset methods of comparison. Therefore, not only the comparison of entire application identification data but also comparison of only a part of the data becomes possible. As a result, the data exchange process can be done quickly, which adds zest to the exchange of exchange data. Further, it is possible to set the exchange conditions in the application identification data and to compare the exchange conditions to find a match. Thus, more sophisticated exchange processing becomes possible, which adds zest to the exchange of exchange data.
Preferably, according to a sixteenth aspect, the information processing apparatus further includes a wireless module. The wireless module repeatedly searches for another communicable information processing apparatus using the communication unit, and when communication with another information processing apparatus becomes possible, based on comparison between attribute information of supply data stored in a first area of the memory and attribute information of supply data stored in a first area of the memory of the said another information processing apparatus, if the attribute information match, instructs the data transmission/reception control unit to execute data communication to/from the said another information processing apparatus.
According to the sixteenth aspect, the wireless module repeatedly searches for another communicable information processing apparatus and, if communication with another information processing apparatus becomes possible, based on the comparison between the attribute information of the supply data and the attribute information of the supply data of the said another information processing apparatus, if these pieces of information match, it instructs the data transmission/reception control unit to execute data communication. Therefore, wireless communication module 38 searches for a partner of communication, and if the application identification data of exchange data of its own matches the application identification data of exchange data held by the communication partner, it notifies CPU 31 as the main body of the match. Therefore, if the pieces of information do not match, CPU 31 in the sleeping state is not activated, whereby power consumption of the game machine body can be reduced.
Preferably, according to a seventeenth aspect, each of the information processing apparatuses has apparatus identification information set to enable identification of each of the information processing apparatuses. The apparatus identification information of another information processing apparatus with which communication has been done is stored in a third area of the memory. Based on comparison between the apparatus identification information stored in the third area of the memory and the apparatus identification information of another information processing apparatus, using the communication unit, the data transmission/reception control unit does not transmit the supply data stored in the first area to another information processing apparatus that corresponds to the apparatus identification information stored in the third area of the memory.
According to the seventeenth aspect, the information processing apparatus stores the apparatus identification information of another information processing apparatus with which it communicated in the past, and based on the comparison between the stored apparatus identification information and the apparatus identification information of another information processing apparatus with which communication is to be done this time, it refrains from transmitting the supply data to the said another information processing apparatus if it corresponds to the stored apparatus identification information. Specifically, the exchange data is not transmitted to a game machine corresponding to a MAC address included in an MAC address list stored in an MAC address saving area 88. Therefore, the exchange data exchanging process with the same game machine is not repeated a number of times, and efficient exchange of exchange data becomes possible.
Preferably, according to an eighteenth aspect, the apparatus identification information stored in the third area of the memory is erased under prescribed conditions.
Preferably, according to a nineteenth aspect, the apparatus identification information stored in the third area of the memory is erased after a prescribed time period.
According to the eighteenth and nineteenth aspects, the apparatus identification information stored in the third area of the memory is erased after the lapse of a prescribed time period. Therefore, the MAC address stored in MAC address list saving area 88 is reset. Therefore, it is possible to execute data communication with an apparatus with which a communication process has been done in the past. By way of example, even an apparatus with which data exchange has been done in the past may be in a different state after the time period (new exchange data may be set), and hence, it may be possible to transmit/receive exchange data. Therefore, whether or not exchange of exchange data is possible is again determined, and if possible, exchange of exchange data is executed. This adds zest to the exchange of exchange data.
Preferably, according to a twentieth aspect, each of the information processing apparatuses has apparatus identification information set to enable identification of each of the information processing apparatuses. The apparatus identification information of another information processing apparatus with which communication has been done is stored in a third area of the memory. The information processing apparatus further includes a wireless module. The wireless module repeatedly searches for another communicable information processing apparatus, using the communication unit, and when communication with another information processing apparatus becomes possible, based on comparison between the apparatus identification information stored in the third area of the memory and the apparatus identification information of the said another information processing apparatus, if the identification information matches, the wireless module does not instruct the data transmission/reception control unit to execute data communication to/from the said another information processing apparatus.
According to the twentieth aspect, the wireless module repeatedly searches for another communicable information processing apparatus. If communication with another information processing apparatus becomes possible, from the comparison between the apparatus identification information of another information apparatus with which it communicated in the past and the apparatus identification information of another information apparatus with which communication is to be done this time, if these pieces of information match, the wireless module does not issue any instruction to execute data communication, to the data transmission/reception control unit. Therefore, while wireless communication module 38 searches for a communication partner, a game machine corresponding to the MAC address included in the MAC address list stored in the MAC address saving area 88 is not notified to CPU 31 as the main body, since it is a past communication partner. Therefore, the exchange data exchanging process with the same game machine is not repeated a number of times, and efficient exchange of exchange data becomes possible. Further, CPU 31 in the sleeping state is not activated, whereby power consumption of the game machine body can be reduced.
Preferably, according to a twenty-first aspect, the information processing system further includes a distribution terminal capable of transmitting distribution data. The communication unit is capable of switching between another information processing apparatus and the distribution terminal. The data transmission/reception control unit receives, no matter whether the application is being executed or not, the distribution data transmitted from the distribution terminal using the communication unit, when the communication unit is switched to wireless communication with the distribution terminal.
According to the twenty-first aspect, if communication is switched to wireless communication with a distributing terminal, the distribution data distributed from the distributing terminal is received. Therefore, the distribution data transmitted from a fixed terminal 5 can be received. This adds zest to exchange of exchange data and to acquisition of distribution data.
Preferably, according to a twenty-second aspect, the communication unit outputs a first search signal for searching for another information processing apparatus when wireless communication with the said another information processing apparatus is to be executed, and waits until a second search signal for searching for the information processing apparatus is input from the distribution terminal when wireless communication with the distribution terminal is to be executed.
Preferably, according to a twenty-third aspect, the communication unit repeatedly transmits the first search signal for searching for another information processing apparatus to unspecified partners in a first period of executing wireless communication with another information processing apparatus, and waits until the first search signal repeatedly transmitted from another information processing apparatus is input in a second period, and in a third period of executing wireless communication with the distribution terminal, waits until the second search signal transmitted repeatedly from the distribution terminal is input.
According to the twenty-second and twenty-third aspects, in a first time period in which wireless communication with another information processing apparatus is executed, a first search signal for searching for another information processing apparatus is transmitted repeatedly to unspecified partners. In a third time period in which wireless communication with a distribution terminal is executed, input of a second search signal repeatedly transmitted from the distribution terminal is waited. Therefore, when distribution data from a fixed terminal 5 is to be acquired, different from data communication between game machines, it is necessary to wait until a connection request is made by fixed terminal 5. Specifically, the connection request signal is transmitted only from fixed terminal 5 as an attached device, whereby efficient data communication can be executed.
Preferably, according to a twenty-fourth aspect, at least one of the application programs is an external application program stored in a detachable external storage device, executed attached to the information processing apparatus, and data usable by the external application program is stored as supply data in a first area of the memory. The data transmission/reception control unit transmits, no matter whether the external storage device is attached or not, the supply data stored in the first area of the memory to another information processing apparatus, and receives supply data stored in the said another information processing apparatus, using the communication unit.
According to the twenty-fourth aspect, no matter whether the external storage device is attached or not, using the communication unit, the data transmission/reception control unit transmits the supply data stored in the memory to another information processing apparatus and receives the supply data stored in the said another information processing apparatus. Therefore, no matter whether a memory card 26 is attached or not, it is possible to exchange the exchange data with another game machine. Thus, it is unnecessary to have memory card 26 attached, which is convenient. Further, since what will be exchanged is unknown, higher zest can be added.
Preferably, according to a twenty-fifth aspect, when supply data stored in another information processing apparatus is received, the data transmission/reception control unit erases the supply data stored in the first area of the memory.
According to the twenty-fifth aspect, when the supply data stored in another information processing apparatus is received, the supply data stored in the memory is erased. Therefore, if the exchange data is stored in received data saving area 82, the exchange data that has been stored in a slot SL of exchange data saving area 80 is deleted, whereby exchange is done, which adds zest to the exchange of exchange data.
Preferably, according to a twenty-sixth aspect, the information processing apparatus further includes a processing unit selectively executing the plurality of application programs. The application program causes the processing unit to execute a process for erasing the supply data stored in a first area of the memory, usable by the application program.
According to the twenty-sixth aspect, the application program causes the processing unit to execute a process for erasing the supply data stored in the memory usable by the application program. Therefore, by executing the application program of the game machine, the supply data stored in the slot of exchange data saving area 80 can be erased, whereby exchange is done, which adds zest to the exchange of exchange data.
Preferably, according to a twenty-seventh aspect, the present invention provides a portable information processing apparatus capable of selectively executing a plurality of application programs, including: a memory storing data usable by at least one application program among the plurality of application program, as supply data another information processing apparatus; a communication unit for wireless communication with the said another information processing apparatus; and a data transmission/reception control unit, for transmitting the supply data stored in the memory to the said another information processing apparatus and receiving supply data stored in the said another information processing apparatus, using the communication unit, no matter whether the application program is being executed or not.
According to the twenty-seventh aspect, no matter whether the portable game machine as the information processing apparatus is executing an application program or not, the supply data stored in the memory is transmitted to another information processing apparatus, and supply data stored in the said another information apparatus is received, using the communication unit. Specifically, using wireless communication module 38, no matter whether an application program is being executed or not, communication with another game machine is done, the exchange data stored in a slot SL of exchange data saving area 80 is transmitted to another game machine, and the exchange data from another game machine is received. Therefore, no matter whether the application program is executed or not, the exchange data can be exchanged, and the exchange data can readily be exchanged.
Preferably, according to a twenty-eighth aspect, the present invention provides a portable information processing apparatus capable of executing a prescribed application program stored in a detachable storage medium, including: a memory storing data usable by the prescribed application program as supply data to another the information processing apparatus when the storage medium is attached; a communication unit for wireless communication with another information processing apparatus; and a data transmission/reception control unit, for transmitting the supply data stored in the memory to the said another information processing apparatus and receiving supply data stored in the said another information processing apparatus, using the communication unit, no matter whether the storage medium is attached or not.
According to the twenty-eighth aspect, no matter whether a storage medium is attached or not to the portable game machine as the information processing apparatus, using the communication unit, the supply data stored in the memory is transmitted to another information processing apparatus, and supply data stored in another information processing apparatus is received. Specifically, using wireless communication module 38, no matter whether a storage medium is attached or not, communication with another game machine is done, the exchange data stored in a slot SL of exchange data saving area 80 is transmitted to another game machine, and the exchange data from another game machine is received. Therefore, no matter whether the application program is executed or not, the exchange data can be exchanged, and the exchange data can readily be exchanged.
Preferably, according to a twenty-ninth aspect, the present invention provides a method of controlling an information processing system including a plurality of application programs and a plurality of portable information processing apparatuses capable of selectively executing the application programs. Each of the information processing apparatuses includes a memory storing data usable by at least one application program among the plurality of application program as supply data to another information processing apparatus, and a communication unit. The method includes the communication step of wireless communication with the said another information processing apparatus by the communication unit, the step of transmitting the supply data stored in the memory to the said another information processing apparatus using the communication unit, no matter whether the application program is being executed or not, and the step of receiving supply data stored in the said another information processing apparatus using the communication unit, no matter whether the application program is being executed or not.
According to the twenty-ninth aspect, no matter whether the application program is executed by the portable game machine as the information processing apparatus, using the communication unit, the supply data stored in the memory is transmitted to another information processing apparatus, and supply data stored in another information processing apparatus is received. Specifically, using wireless communication module 38, no matter whether the application program is being executed or not, the exchange data stored in a slot SL of exchange data saving area 80 is transmitted to another game machine, and the exchange data from another game machine is received. Therefore, no matter whether the application program is executed or not, the exchange data can be exchanged, and the exchange data can readily be exchanged.
According to the present invention, no matter whether an application is executed or not, the information processing apparatus and the information processing system can provide data usable by the application to another information processing apparatus.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.